Mikazuki: The light of the moon
by Warrior-of-the-Flames
Summary: When a small girl is found in a fire, and one found on the beach, will our story change?


0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hi! Zoë here. A new story! Wow, I'm writing a lot more stories lately. Mikazuki, my character's name means moon of the third night, for future reference.

Oh ya, I no own fishigi yugi blah blah blah BUT I own Mikazuki, and Emily owns Chinami. DEAL!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

One August evening, fires were blazing in a forest. People could be seen fleeing from their town, inside the forest. Taking with them what ever they could carry, and run with at the same time. A small boy could be seen with flaming crimson (me and Emily have discussed, and decided that's what his hair looks like, DEAL) red hair, running through the forest, ahead of his whole family. As running/jumping, the child spotted a girl, looking about 2 years younger than him (making her 1 year old) sitting down looking happy, yet slightly confused. He skidded to a halt, realizing she was un-aware of the fire directly behind her. As he ran to save her, the fire got a little to close for comfort, while at that point the girl realized she was in danger. But by the time she tried to get up, Tasuki has already grabbed her and ran out of the way.

"Thawt wuz a cloze one!" Tasuki said in his 3 year old voice, while giving the some what shocked girl a fanged smile. The girl smiled back with equally large fangs, and it was only then that Tasuki realized that atop the girl's flaming hair (a dark shade of red, with yellow and orange) was a pair of white wolf ears.

"Whoa, you hawe wolf eaws" Tasuki, being his dense headed self, stated the obvious.

"Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasuki? Wwwwwhere arrrrrre youuuuu?" a voice sounded a little ways off, and judging but the voice, it was a woman in her 20's.

"Coming mothew" Tasuki shouted back, while re-adjusting the girl, so she was now riding piggy-back. At his non-human speed, they where there within seconds.

"Mommy! Look-it what I fouwnd!" Tasuki said while indicating to the girl who was riding piggy-back. The woman gazed quizzically at the girl, who gazed right back with emerald green eyes that reflected the moonlight.

"well… where's her parents?"

"she dow't hav any" Tasuki replied

"well… we can't just leave her.. so she's traveling with us, but is not a family member." Tasuki's mother said matter of factly, while placing her hands on her hips, and making a "humph" sound.

"judging the fact that today is a third moon…and she's a girl.. so I now dub her "Mikazuki""

And, with that our story began

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"YAWN" Tasuki well...Yawned when he woke up from last night.

Tasuki looked to his left to find his mother sleeping still, and turned to his right to find the young girl from last night. He figured he should wake up his mom, but when finding that Chichiri's family was continentally sleeping next to them, he walked over to play with Chichiri. When upon arrival, Chichiri was no where to be seen. It was then that he finally decided upon his first idea, to wake up his mom.

So he went over and did just that.

"erasdajsh.." Tasuki's mother replied, In gibberish, and got up. She then proceeded to picking Mikazuki up from her sleeping spot, then started to pack up camp. Tasuki sat day dreaming. When his mother was finished packing up, Tasuki immediately snapped back to attention, and started to run into the forest.

"Chichiwi, Chichiwi!!" Tasuki yelled, running still, while doing so waking up Mikazuki, who was a little angry. When Mikazuki and Tasuki's mom reached the clearing ahead, they saw Chichiri's family, which was composed of Chichiri's mom, dad, grandma, himself, and a girl with ocean blue hair and deep purple eyes, as calm as the sea from which she came, drastically clashing with Mikazuki's flaming emerald green.

Both family's were stunned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Did ya like it? Well this is the first chapter. Go to Emily's profile to read her side of the story. We need chichiri's mom's name and tasuki's mom's name (if Yuu Watsue gave them names..), so if you can please help!

Mikazuki/shadow wolf/ Nashiki/ Zoë/The vamp


End file.
